tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Daphne
This article is about Daphne in the TV series. For Daphne in the movie, please see Daphne/Movie. Princess Daphne is an earth elemental fairy and one of the founding members of The Gems. Personality Daphne is described as "sweet" and "passionate". Daphne is convivial while, Cinnamon is not. However she can also be insolent when someone tries to harm nature. Unlike Cinnamon, Daphne is sweet and cheerful while Cinnamon is rude and loves being alone. It is unknown how they can be best friends. Magical Abilities Daphne is from the Earth Kingdom. She has the power of nature and is an earth-elemental fairy. Like all nature fairies, Daphne strength rely on the surrounding environment. If surrounded by plants, in the forest, Daphne is stronger. However, in places where plants cannot grow, Daphne's power is very limited or shut down completely (like in the example cave Ara made in Season 2). Daphne often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other The Gems, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. This may also become a disadvantage, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and destroy her strength as well magic power bit by bit, even her own summoned plants. She can also create huge forest like vine barriers trapping her enemy. History Spring During Spring, Daphne went to Fairiex, a college for fairies and she met Diamond, Emerald, Liana and Sugar. She first had a few problems attending Fairiex, first, there was an "attacking test". Professor Condorta asked her to make an attack, by doing she has to focus on what matters, and for her is nature. Then, when she accidentally made plants trying to kill the fairies and Professor Condorta, Diamond and Sugar made their first attack by attacking the plant. A few days later, Daphne and the girls decided to practice their powers at the "Attack Gym". She and the girls transformed and attacked each other. Daphne then was accidentally attacked water by Liana and was frozen. Diamond and Emerald combined their fire powers and melt the ice. Liana apologized to Daphne and Daphne said it was okay, it was her first attack. In the season finale, Daphne and The Gems defeated The Ancestral Witches. They then celebrate their victory. The headmistress said that she was very proud of them and season ended. Summer She met and the other Gems met Cinnamon and they became friends. Diamond tried to make Cinnamon and Liana friends, but instead they keep arguing until they stopped in the ending. When Cinnamon turned into a monster because of a curse, Daphne and Diamond took care of her and told her everything is going to be just fine. They found out that the darkness pillar was about to be taken by Senkhara In the finale, she and The Gems defeated Senkhara. They all said they can't do it without Cinnamon. Diamond said that it was great to earn Harmony, and The Gems later agreed. Autumn The Gems were celebrating their final year at Fairiex. Soon, Headmistress Ara told them that there's a mission, and only they can accomplish. Diamond said that they can do it, and they all later agreed. They then earned Sirenix and Dark Sirenix. Later in the season finale, she and The Gems have defeated their villain. Cinnamon met a handsome boy named Roy and they became a couple. Diamond was happy for herself and The Gems, and then later blushed when Dean told her she was awesome, but she still hated him. Winter The Gems went to Earth to find a fairy named Jewel. They searched for her. After they found her, they must earn a new transformation, Heartix and Linix. Later in the final, they've defeated The Wizards of The Black Circle. Jewel was happy that she earned her Heartix, but did not achieve Linix yet. It was revealed that she earned it in the movie. Movie The Gems have to defeat Senkhara, The Ancestral Witches and The Wizards of the Black Circle. When they were fighting, the Ancestral Witches chanted a spell and there was a dark curse. The Gems became fairy tale characters. Liana and Cinnamon who still know who they are went to find the other Gems, and later convinced them about the dark curse. In the end, The Gems broke the curse and defeated their enemies. Mid-Spring The Gems have to find the last fairy on Earth, Nina. They also have to battle a new enemy, Ammut. As they try to earn Elemental Gems, they will find lots of tasks that they have to pass. Later in the finale, Nina earned her Elemental Gems. They all then defeated Ammut and started a new life and get jobs. Mid-Summer Daphne met Iris and the two interacted. She was worried when Diamond pretended to be amnesia. Later, she and The Gems go on an adventure to stop Mephistopheles. She was surprised to see their new team member, Caroline is actually Diamond in disguised. She along with Sugar, Emerald, Cinnamon and Jewel were all angry and didn't talk to Diamond. Daphne stated that Diamond should not lie and told her that she will get revenge. Transformations Basic Daphne's Basic outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length finger-less gloves covering her arms. Her wings are yellow. Harmony Daphne's Harmony consists of a tube top with light green colors and pink flowers in the middle and green borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with green and pink shells. Her bracelets are rose-colored flower bracelets. Her skirt is like a tutu and like a and it is also light pink in the form of petals. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light pink also. Her wings are mainly green with the back part white. Her wing borders are pink.Her wing effects are fuschia-colored flowers.Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Sirenix, but with green and pink straps. Sirenix Daphne's Sirenix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily pink, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are edged with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (buns) like the other Winx girls (excluding both Diamond and Liana), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. Dark Sirenix Daphne's Sirenix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily white, with black, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft white and light gray,ample butterfly wings with black outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are edged with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (buns) like the other Gems girls (excluding both Diamond and Liana), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a black tiara upon her head. Heartix/Power of Heart Daphne's Heartix outfit is a green and pink leaf shirt with lime and green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the other girls. Her wings are blue and yellow with magenta borders. Linix Her Linix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise-blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eye shadow on her eyelids. Elemental Gems Daphne's Elemental Gems consists of a mermaid skin deep pink tube top, a translucent hot pink miniskirt over pink leggings with green ribbons tied around them and matching pink high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored pink with dark brown streaks and there is also two flowers in her hair, a pink one and a purple one. There is also a green ribbon tied around her right arm, and her seashell shaped wings fade from spring green to magenta and have a hot pink border. Earthix Daphne's Earthix consists of light pink sleeves, lime green right-hand sleeves. Her top is a lime dress with crimson parts. She wears gray leggings with black barefoot sandals. Her hair is released. Transformation Gallery Voice Actresses Movie Portrayers Daphne is portrayed by Nathalia Ramos in the half live-action half animated movie, The Gems: The Dark Curse. Trivia * She was inspired by Ana Mulvoy Ten. * Her name refers to a nymph who was turned into a laurel bush. * Daphne is the least popular The Gems member and character. * She is multi-talented. ** She can sing, dance, play archery, write poems and write stories. *** It was stated on the website that she is skilled at writing poems, but it was never shown in the series. It is possible it might be shown in season 6. * Daphne's profile page on the website has stated that she likes smiling, as of there's a sentence "☑ Verified smiler!" there. * She enjoys nature and music very much. * According to her and Emerald's profile page, they watch and like Monster High. * Daphne and Liana are the only characters who appeared in all episodes (excluding webisodes). * She wears pink all the time. Even her transformations are the pink color. ** Though she wears the color all the time, her favorite color is green. References Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Daphne Category:The Gems